Don't You Worry Child
by A Beautiful KaitAstrophe
Summary: When Pan is born, Trunks forms a complex bond with her, but as the years wage on his feelings for her change from brotherly to something more passionate. One night after the Grand Tour changes everything... Pan leaves for four years, and when she returns she's not a little girl anymore. Her life should have been perfect... but instead it started falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep... this is a new story. I hope everyone enjoys it! A very special thank you to my beta reader, Kim.**

**My only disclaimer- I own nothing Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Only the plots, ideas, and characters I have imagined up. **

**Also, the title is based on the song "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia. For me... it just fits. **

* * *

"Do I have to go?" I ask for the tenth time.

"Yes!" My mother hisses as she looks back at me from her spot driving the hover car. She glances back at the sky as she continues, "It's been half a year since Videl has given birth, and we still haven't seen the baby. So we're going today- no exceptions!"

"It's just a baby," my father mutters from the passenger seat.

"I agree," I add. Why would I want to see a baby?

Mom huffs. "Both of you hush. I said we're seeing the baby so that's what we're going to do!"

**xXxXxXx**

The hover car lands in the Son's front yard and we climb out. My mother rushes to the door as my father and I follow behind her slowly. ChiChi answers the door and hugs my mother tightly.

"Oh ChiChi, I'm sorry it took so long for us to come see her! But we're here now! Where is she?" Mom is bouncing off the walls from excitement.

"You do know what this means, right?" I ask dad.

"What?" he looks at me confused.

"Mom's going to want another baby."

His eyes widen and I smirk. I actually wouldn't mind a little sibling- a brother preferably. Someone I could teach mischief to, and blame all the troubles on.

"Trunks!" ChiChi grabs me in a hug. Why do the Son's like to hug so much? "My how you've grown!" she leans back and looks at me. "You and Goten are growing up way too fast! And you'll be fifteen next month won't you?"

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck with a light blush.

ChiChi just shakes her head. "Well, make yourself at home. Your mother and I are going to go get the baby."

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greets as we sit on the couch.

"Kakarrot," my father acknowledges.

I sit and listen to my father talk to Goku, thinking about the baby. I still don't see why everyone would be giddy over her ... All I can imagine is a squishy red face with puffy eyes.

"Hey buddy," Goten sits on the arm rest beside me. "Did you see her yet?"

"Nope."

"Awe you should; she's beautiful."

"You're only saying that because she's your niece."

"I'm saying it because it's the truth," he smiles.

"Sure," I stretch out.

**xXxXxXx**

"Trunks, you hold her!" Mom rushes back with a baby in her arms.

"I'm good," I hold my hands out in front of me. I don't want to hold a baby! Even if she is Gohan's daughter!

The baby is only six-months-old, but she holds herself up well in my mother's arms. A pony tail full of black hair is on top of her head, and her eyes... She's staring at me with the blackest eyes I've ever seen. They're like the starless night sky. They're spellbinding and I feel a shiver run up my spine as they look into my soul.

"No, hold her," Mom pushes some more.

"I don't want to."

The baby reaches out towards me and I lean back slightly. Why would she want me to hold her?

"She's fond of purple," Goten snickers.

I glare at my friend. "Shut up!"

"Trunks, just hold her! It's not going to kill you!"

Dad and Goten snicker as I hold my arms out. Mom places the baby in my arms- my she's small! I never knew babies were so tiny! Mom snaps a picture with the camera she pulled out of her bag and smiles.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Beautiful," I say dully.

Mom rolls her eyes. "She seems to like you."

"What's her name again? Hey stop that!" I say lightly, untangling the baby's fingers from my hair.

"Pan," Videl speaks as she walks into the room.

Pan... She's like nothing I thought she would be. Her face is pale, and her eyes aren't puffy- they're wide and looking straight at me!

"I think she likes you," Gohan walks in with a smile.

"She's not bad herself," I smile.

Pan is small and wonderful; why wouldn't people want to see her? She's fragile and at the moment I know her life is in my hands. I'll protect her- I'll always protect her. When she's with me she'll never have to want for anything, because I'll take care of her. Always...

Pan smiles up at me and I can see two teeth prodding from her lower gum. I have to admit, it's adorable. She giggles to herself and claps her hands, clearly in her own little world.

"What are you thinking about?" I wonder.

Pan reaches one of her hands out to me, and I stand still as she places her palm on my left cheek.

Something flashes into my mind, almost blinding me as my eyes slam shut. It's a young woman... her eyes are dark and wide, her long, dark hair flows down in small waves. She has curves and a great bust, but who is she?

A giggle knocks me out of my thoughts. I blink and focus on Pan... Who has the same wide, dark eyes as the woman? Pan is the woman... but how-?

"Come along, son," dad says sternly. "Give the baby to someone and let's go spar." He's already standing by the door, waiting for me.

I look around and hand Pan to a smiling ChiChi. Goten waves goodbye and I follow dad as he walks out the door. We shoot into the sky, neither of us saying a word.

**xXxXxXx**

"Dad, what happend in there?" I ask over the howling wind. I know he could feel it.

"You've picked your mate," he says simply.

"W-what?!" I stutter. I'm appalled at myself. "I'm fourteen years older than her! How can I pick her to be my mate?"

"Saiyans age differently; it wouldn't matter if you were fifty years older than her, she would still be your mate."

I can't think clearly. How can I pick a baby to be my mate? How fucked up can I get?

"It's not your fault," dad says, as if reading my mind. "Your body just knows when you've found your mate because she is the most compatible for you- even if she's a baby at the moment. You saw her when she was older, correct?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"That woman will be your mate. When the time comes, she'll go into heat, and that's when you'll mark her."

"No," I mutter. "I can't do that! She's too young!"

"Well, at the moment she is, but in years to come she won't be."

"Dad, I can't-"

"You won't be able to control it son."

"I'll force myself to control it!" I'm determined to.

Dad sighs and shakes his head. "You're fighting a losing battle..."

* * *

**It's a bit different than my other stories, but I still hope you guys like it. **

**If you have any questions, ask. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Yes, Pan is Gohan and Videl's child. In this chapter, only four years have passed. In the next chapter, ten years. It will be set during GT, and that's when the feelings start to set in...**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**emikot316: I love that song too! Oh my...I had no idea it sounded like Breaking Dawn! I didn't mean for it to do that...**

**Ivette: Thank you!**

**Jada: Thanks. It reminds me of my grandparents. I'm glad you're liking it!**

**popie92: Thanks! ;) here you go!**

**Prisci99: Awe! Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**ArmyWife22079: Yes, she is :) I already have it written :)**

**Treasure: Thanks!**

**Zailz-101: Hehe...here you go!**

**Rini: Thanks!**

**Day: Well, here you go! Thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**shellsuchiha: Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it!**

**Kim: Thank you! I think you're going to be surprised...lmao.**

**xKiraro: Thank you! *bows* I really do try!**

**Saiyan Chik: I wanted it to stick with it like it is in the show with this story.**

**dianaloveanime: You'll see in a few chapters :)**

**SweetenedSky: Thanks!**

**ChiseChitose: I guess that's what he did...you're the second person to connect it Twilight. I didn't mean to do it, promise. But, thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**angelnieves1656: Thank you! I'm so happy you like the new changes! I thought I would stick to the show this time! ;) hehe...Trunks has yet to suffer... Lmao!**

**PrincessPorsha: Thank you! :D**

**PnutButtr: Hehe...thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Awe thank you! I could never abandon my babies (stories) I love them too much!**

**blackrose101: Here you go!**

**Ynallesh: Thanks! Here you go! **

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**4 years later-**

"Trunks, are you sure about this?"

"Of course Gohan… I don't have a date, so why not spend the evening with my favorite girl?"

Gohan laughs lightly. "I can't tell you how much Videl and I appricate you, and I know Pan does too. She was excited when she discovered you were the one watching her."

I laugh. "She keeps me entertained."

"I bet. Videl, are you about ready?"

"Yes," she rushes down the stairs. "I had to kiss Pan goodbye. Hello Trunks, thanks again for watching her."

"No problem," I smile.

Just like that Gohan and Videl are gone, and it's just me and Pan.

**xXxXxXx**

I can hear faint movement coming from upstairs. I knit my eyebrows together as I wonder what my favoirte 4-year-old is up to.

"Oh Pan-Chan!" I yell loudly, standing at the end of the staircase.

I hear light footsteps, and see a red blur before something fly's into my arms. Soft giggles can be heard, and tiny arms wrap around my neck.

"Oh, Trunks-Kun!" she leans back and gives me a dazzling smile. "Like my dress?"

I glance down to see her wearing a long-sleeved red dress with a poufy skirt and white stockings.

"My, my, Pan-Chan. How very ladylike of you?" She makes a face and I laugh, the girl does not like dresses.

"Momma put it on me for Valentunes Day."

"Valentines," I correct her.

"Don't you have a date?"

"Of course I do, you're my date," she smiles ear to ear. Without her noticing I reach over and snatch a red rose from a nearby vase. "See?" I hold it up to her.

"It's beautiful!" she smiles brightly. "I have a gift for you too!"

"Oh really…?"

"Yes, but stay down here!" she jumps out of my arms, and rushes upstairs.

**xXxXxXx**

I wait for 5 minutes, and she's still not back. A smile crosses my lips at the thought that she's probably cutting out a paper heart for me. I really wouldn't be surprised if that's what she's doing.

"Pan-Chan," I start to head upstairs.

"Don't come up, Trunks-Kun!" her voice demands.

"Okay," I sigh and sit down on one of the steps. "How long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Almost done…!"

I smile lightly. It will probably be another five minutes before she's done...she is a girl after all.

I pull my phone out to pass time...

**xXxXxXx**

It isn't long before I hear her soft footsteps coming my way, and I smile.

"Close your eyes, Trunks-Kun."

"Okay, Pan-Chan," I obey.

I hear her stop, and I'm wondering what she's going to do. She takes another step, and is standing on the step below me. Something soft brushes my lips, and I frown.

My eyes fly open... Pan is kissing me! Her eyes are closed as well, and her cheeks are red! I have to stop this!

Before I do anything, Pan pulls away and hands me a red paper heart. "Happy Valentunes day!"

I don't correct her as I stare at the heart. My own heart is thudding inside my chest. I shouldn't be freaking out like this...it was just an innocent kiss on her part.

"Don't you like it?" Pan's smile falters.

"Of course I do, Sweetheart. It's the best gift I have ever received."

She smiles brightly before hugging me tightly. "Trunks-Kun, I'm hungry..."

**xXxXxXx**

After eating pizza with Pan, I am not surprised when she asks to play a game. She isn't like most girls, who wants to play with dolls - like my little sister, Bulla. Pan is different; she likes to make things up - off the top of her head. To please her, I go along with it. By 8:00pm, my dazzling heroine has saved me from two evil trolls who wanted to eat me.

"Okay, Pan-Chan, bath time."

She makes a sulking face. "Trunks-Kun..."

"I'll add bubbles..."

"Okay!"

**xXxXxXx**

By 8:45pm, Pan is clean and laying in her bed. "Trunks-Kun, will you tell me a story?" her eyes are wide, now how can I refuse?

"Okay," I sit down beside her, and make myself comfortable. "What story would you like?"

"One that you make up!"

That narrows it down...I can't make up a story off the top of my head. Yet again, if I told her one I already know...she wouldn't know the difference.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away-"

"Trunks-Kun, are we married?"

I look down at Pan with knitted eyebrows. "No..."

"Mommy and Daddy said that when two people who aren't related kiss, they're married."

Leave it to Videl and Gohan to tell their kid that. "Well, sometimes friends can kiss too."

"Oh," she leans into my side and looks up at me. "Can we get married one day?"

The corners of my lips twitch. What an innocent question. "Of course, Pan-Chan," I tell her. "One day, we'll get married."

"Promise?"

What's the harm in playing along? "Yes, I promise."

She smiles brightly, and kisses my cheek before snuggling up against me. "Okay, you can continue now."

I roll my eyes with a smile. Four-years-old, and already as demanding as a wife…

* * *

**_Sneak peak of chapter 3:_**

**_(Set during the Grand Tour)_**

_I want to feel her warm skin underneath mine. I wonder what her moans sound like...I take a few steps to the bed until I'm standing over her. What would my name sound like coming out of her panting mouth?_

_I tighten my jaw and close my eyes. **Snap out of it Trunks, you promised yourself you wouldn't lose control. You can't lose control...just think- she's only 14!**_

_I open my eyes and pull Pan's covers up before kissing her temple. I have to get out of here before I do something I'll regret. I turn my head and freeze- **shit, I'm screwed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day: I have to keep you on your toes! Lmao**

**Jada: Thanks!**

**dianaloveanime: You'll see!**

**Prisci99: Awe! No he's not!**

**ynallesh: Lol! Thanks! Here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks! :D**

**Kim: Thanks!**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe : Haha thanks!**

**Ivette: Lmao yep!**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Lmao! I had crushes when I was four...I believe it was Aaron Carter...lmao. I thought he was so cute!**

**Saiyan Chik : Well, Pan was 14 in the show, so I kept it.**

**angelnieves1656: Pan doesn't know about the bond, but she does know that she feels a connection with Trunks. Goku is still a child...you'll just have to see how it turns out lmao.**

**Vegetable lov3r: LMAO! Me too!**

**emikot316: Lol! At least you're enjoying it!**

**MonNos: Thank you :)**

**Rini: Yes, it was. :)**

**butterscotch: Here you go!**

**PnutButtr: Thanks!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**-Ten years later-**

First she sneaks onto the ship. Then she storms into a monarch's palace on Imecka. She runs off when we land on an unknown planet, and then she's kidnapped by bees. She made me become a bride, blasted off in the Para-Para brothers ship, got turned into a doll, almost died in a dessert, and set our ships controls for planet M2.

Pan Son is killing me. It's that simple. I've almost lost her countless times, and I'm not sure what will happen if I actually did lose her. Every time she wanders out of my sight, I panic slightly. Then she'll pop out from somewhere, and I'll be fine.

She wants to prove that she can keep up- that she can save earth too. I guess I can understand her reasoning, but I still want her to go home. She needs to go before something really bad happens, and I can't protect her.

The girl is stubborn though; she refuses to go home. She wants stay, and complete the mission. I just hope she doesn't get herself killed, because then I would be lost...

**xXxXxXx**

**Pan POV**

He hates me...I know he must. I've been such a pest ever since I boarded the ship. I had to go into space though. I wanted to save earth too! Albeit, I might have lied when I told Trunks my reasoning...I told him that I want to prove myself- truth be told, I just wanted to go out in space, because him and Grandpa were going...

**xXxXxXx**

I walk into the living room quietly, to see him sitting on the couch. His eyes are closed and his hands resting behind his head.

"Trunks-Kun?" I sit beside him softly.

He peaks a blue eye open, and smiles weakly. "Hey, Pan-Chan."

"Do you hate me now?" I whisper.

He knits his eyebrows together, and removes his hands from behind his head. "No..."

"I'm sorry," my lip trembles. "All the bad things happened because of me."

"Pan-Chan," he lifts me up, and places me on his lap. "I could never hate you."

"I was so scared when the metal you broke! I thought that I had lost you!" I grab two handfuls of his shirt as I cry.

"Awe, we both know that I'm invincible," he teases.

I crack a small smile. "It's not funny."

"But you smiled," he wraps an arm around my waist.

I sigh and lay my head on his chest. "Trunks-Kun...thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome, Pan-Chan," he whispers into my hair.

I listen to his heart as a peaceful silence falls over us. He really is too good to me. I don't deserve a friend like him...

"Are you feeling better?" Trunks asks after a moment.

"Yeah," I nod my head.

"Good," he leans back slightly, taking me with him.

I never imagined I would be falling asleep on Trunks Briefs lap...yet here I am. He smells so good, and he's so warm...my eyes are closed before I know it.

**xXxXxXx**

**Trunks POV**

Baby...that bastard. As if making Pan believe I was dead wasn't bad enough, but he had the guts to take over my body! He almost succeeded too, if it weren't for Pan. Hearing her voice knocked me back to where I needed to be.

Pan... I don't know what's been happening between us. When I'm near her, I have to touch her, even if it's a simple caress. I just have to feel her skin against mine.

I lean back on the cold metal wall with a sigh as I watch the girl sleep. Is this what my father warned me about? Is she going into heat...? I can sense it. Her body is maturing. The vision of her future-self pops up in my mind, and I growl lightly.

I want to feel her warm skin underneath mine. I wonder what her moans sound like...I take a few steps to the bed until I'm standing over her. What would my name sound like coming out of her panting mouth?

I tighten my jaw and close my eyes. Snap out of it Trunks, you promised yourself you wouldn't lose control. You can't lose control...just think- she's only fourteen!

I open my eyes and pull Pan's covers up before kissing her temple. I have to get out of here before I do something I'll regret. I turn my head and freeze- shit, I'm screwed.

**xXxXxXx**

Goku stands in the doorway with a curious expression on his face. Dende, please tell me he can't read my mind...

"I'm proud of you Trunks..."

"What?" I whisper.

"For controlling yourself around Pan. I know it must be hard, but you're doing a great job. She's still young, so I appreciate it."

"Err..." now how do I respond to that…? "Thank you...?"

"It's okay," Goku says lightly. "Everything will turn out the way it should."

I shake my head. "If you say so..."

* * *

_**Sneak peak of chapter four:**_

_"I need you," I lick a portion of the right side of her neck. I bite into her, hearing her gasp, and I hold onto her tighter._

_The first warm taste of blood tickles my tongue when my door flies open. A dark aura covers the room, and before I can even blink, I'm thrown off of Pan._

**_That's all you're getting! *evil laugh* review my darlings, review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jada: Thanks!**

**Ivette: She's 15.**

**Day: Okay...so don't hate me after this chapter...**

**MonNos: Thanks! :)**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Thanks!**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe: Here you go!**

**blackrose101: Maybe a bit of him...**

**Da Kurlzz: Lol slightly**

**ynallesh: Here you go!**

**PnutButtr: LMAO! Of course!**

**jalysecarter: Awe thank you! I hope you continue to like it!**

**Phire: Hehehe...thank you!**

**butterscotch: Haha I thinks so too! Only one.**

**Kim: Because I like teasing you guys! Lmao! Thanks Kim!**

**Rini: Thanks!**

**Trina Hearts: Thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: So I've been told! Lmao! Here you go!**

**Meangallovestp27: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: Yeah...I guess you're right. Lmao**

**famoso: Thats for sure...**

**shellsuchiha: Here you go! Thanks!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks!**

**.1656: Lmao! Yeah you're right! Here's more!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

* * *

Capsule Corp is buzzing with life. Z-Fighters that I haven't seen in years are here today, and it's all thanks to my mother. After the defeat of Baby, she wanted everyone to get together before we all went our separate ways again. I have to agree with her, it is a nice idea.

Each of us had so much to be thankful for. Earth was back, and safe. We are all alive again, and no longer under Baby's control.

Pan... She floats in behind her parents, and I can't help but smile at how thankful I am for her.

"Pan-Chan, you've grown two inches since I last saw you!" Goten picks her up and gives her a tight hug.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan laughs. "You do remember that I've had my birthday, right?"

"Of course, how could I forget, since I got you a late birthday cake?"

"It was a good cake," she smiles and kisses his cheek. "Trunks-Kun!" she hugs me next. She wraps her arms tightly around my middle, her head resting on my chest… I can hardly ignore her scent. It's strong and desirable.

"Pan-Chan," I smile.

She presses up against me before leaning back, purposely pulling down the front of her shirt to give me a sneak peak of her plump breast that have filled out graciously. I feel my mouth water, and avert my eyes. Is she trying to kill me?!

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Pan-Chan."

She scowls lightly, and I'm confused. "What's wrong?"

**xXxXxXx**

**Pan POV**

He still thinks of me as a child. For once I don't want him to call me his darling little 'Pan-Chan'. I want to be called Pan, his equal.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing Trunks," I fake a smile. He still sees me as young, but he won't by the time the night is over.

**xXxXxXx**

Nervously, my hand reaches up, and I knock on the large door. I can't hear anything from the other side before it opens. Trunks stands there, half naked, in only a pair of boxers and my heart thuds inside my chest!

"Pan-Chan?" he asks groggily. "What are you doing in my loft?"

"Trunks," I smile. "I was wondering if I could lay with you for a while."

"What?!" his eyes shoot open.

"I had a bad dream..." I whisper. "I just feel comfortable around you. Please, it won't be for long..."

**xXxXxXx**

**Trunks POV**

I can't say no, and if she's scared then I want to make it better. "Come in," I open my door wider.

She sweeps past me, and I catch her scent. So warm... So inviting. I shut my door with a thunk, and lock it without a second thought.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Pan whispers.

"Nah, it's alright," I slide under the covers with her.

She scoots over as far as she can, and rests her head in the crook of my neck with a content sigh. I should tell her to move... That I can't be doing this, but I don't. Instead, I wrap an arm around her waist.

Light kisses caress my neck, and shivers run down my spine. I move my arm up and tangle my fingers around the ends of her hair, tugging on it lightly. She lets out a soft moan before nibbling my neck.

What the hell is she doing...? I've never felt more alive and free. Her nibbling on my neck, her moans, everything is driving me crazy.

What am I thinking?! Snap out of it Trunks! She's a fifteen-year-old girl, and you're a twenty-nine-year-old man! You're a sick bastard for thinking like you've been!

"Pan, you have to stop-"

Pan looks up at me with wide, dark eyes. "I want you, Trunks."

**xXxXxXx**

**Pan POV**

I can see his eyes change. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it's too late now. Trunks closes his eyes, his breathing slow and rugged. I'm excited and nervous all at once.

"Trunks..." I whisper again. "I- I-" pressing my pelvis into his side and wrapping a leg around his waist, I continue. "I need you, Trunks."

He flips me over, and I'm lying on my back in less than a second, and I like it. He has a dark look in his eyes, but it's still my Trunks. His hands hold my wrists captive above my head, and I watch him with wide eyes.

"Pan," his teeth scrapes the shell of my ear as he purrs in delight.

He takes my small right hand inside his large left one. He places it on his chest, and I can feel his beating heart beneath my fingertips. He moves my hand down lower, his eyes on mine the whole time. I trace his abdominal muscles, and his happy trail before we reach the rim of his boxers. My eyes widen and he smirks.

I'm not sure what to do... My heart is beating fast, like it's fixing to explode. All I know is Trunks, and that I want him. He starts to lower his head, and I close my eyes, waiting for him.

His lips mould onto mine, and I sigh. I've never been kissed before, and this is better than I ever imagined. Gingerly, Trunks let's go of my left hand, and I wrap it in his silky hair. His lips are firm and defined; he is an expert at kissing. His lips coax mine into joining them.

I jump at feeling his tongue tracing my bottom lip. He pulls back, and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. I feel so inexperienced, but I don't want him to stop...

He chuckles lightly, causing my face to darken more. He runs a hand up my short night gown, and I gasp at his touch on my waist. It's so warm, yet shivers course throughout my body.

"We can sto-"

"No," stopping isn't an option. "I want you."

I have to prove to him that he is what I want. My right hand twitches at its spot on the waist band of his boxers. I take a deep breath; it's time to get what I want. Boldly, I shove my hand down his boxers, and grab his erection, firmly. It's much bigger than I thought!

"Pan," Trunks pants, and leans into me. His eyes are closed, and I can feel him shaking.

I'm still for a minute. I don't know what to do, but somehow I know... Slowly, I run my hand down his length, and then back up again. Trunks' head falls, and his forehead rests on my shoulder.

"Faster," he growls, grabbing the bed sheets.

I do as told, and run my free hand up his back. I can feel him trembling, what must he be thinking...?

**xXxXxXx**

**Trunks POV**

She's killing me. She's pleasing me. She will be my undoing. My father was right... I'm fighting a losing a battle. Why am I still fighting? My body is shaking from the urges I'm denying myself. Why deny myself any longer? She's obviously ready, and I'm ready to take her. Who cares about the age difference? She's mine.

I come…letting my body fall onto hers, and I groan. I can feel her nervousness, and confusion. Slowly, she traces the muscles on my back; her touch is thrilling.

"Trunks, am I doing something wrong?" she whispers.

"No," I answer huskily. "You're perfect, Pan-Chan."

I can feel her sigh in defeat. "You still see me as a child... Am I not flattering enough?"

"On the contrary," I kiss the exposed portion of her chest. "You are more than beautiful, my Love. It's just, you will always be, my Pan-Chan."

I feel her shiver underneath me. "Show me," she whispers.

I lean up, and look into her eyes. Slowly, I smirk, and her lips curve up. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I tease lightly.

Slowly, she nods. "I've been ready."

I kiss her lips firmly. Nothing has ever tasted sweeter. Her hands grab my face, pulling me closer. This time she is the one who sticks her tongue into my mouth. She's being adventurous, and I like it!

Her hips start rocking underneath me, and I grab hold of them. When I crash them into mine she moans lightly. Never had I heard such a wonderful sound.

"I need you," I lick a portion of the right side of her neck. I bite into her, hearing her gasp, and making me hold onto her tighter.

The first warm taste of blood tickles my tongue when my door flies open. A dark aura covers the room, and before I can blink, I'm thrown off Pan…

* * *

_**Sneak peak of chapter 5:**_

_"Did you mark her?"_

_"No," I say quietly._

_It's quite and I'm thankful for that. I don't have to explain myself to dad, because he already knows._

_"Your door was locked," I can hear the smirk in his voice._

_"I did that on purpose," I hiss._

_Dad snorts. "As if a locked door could keep a Saiyan out. To be fair, I did knock."_

* * *

**You know what to do if you want more... Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ArmyWife22079: You got that right, but her and Trunks aren't mates yet...**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**jalysecarter: Thanks! Here you go!**

**dianaloveanime: Erm...no.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Yeah, they're busted! Thanks! :D**

**ChiseChitose: I'm sorry, but each chapter is the length I see fit. Some are longer than others.**

**Karin: Lol! Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Awe man! Don't die! Here ya go!**

**ynallesh: Lol! Thanks! Here you go!**

**Treasure: Sprry! Lol**

**Jada: Well, here ya go!**

**shellsuchiha: LMAO! Here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah...**

**Kim: Thanks! ^-^ I'm glad you liked it!**

**emikot316: lol! Thanks! Here you go!**

**Rini: Thanks! Here you go!**

**PnutButtr: Hahah! I know, right?!**

**Morisako83: Awe thank you :) You means a lot!**

**Day: *holds up hands* I'm updating! I'm updating!**

**angelnieves1656: Lmao! Well, here's the thing...it wasn't Vegeta who threw him off! Lol**

**Saiyan Chik: Sorry...**

**butterscotch:...what?**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hehe! Me too! Me too!**

**xKiraro: Thanks! :)**

**blackrose101: Thanks!**

**MonNos: Here you go! :)**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks! :)**

**Becca: I'm so happy you're back! *dodges bullets* I've missed you too...really! Lmao!**

* * *

**A thanks to my awesome Beta reader, Kim!**

* * *

I look up swiftly, and snarl. Pan is sitting up on my bed, looking just as angry. Before I can blink, my father is standing in front of me. Gohan is beside my bed, and Goku is right behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Pan screeches when Gohan picks her up. "Let me go! Papa, let me go!" she knocks on his back to no avail.

**xXxXxXx**

"Calm yourself," my father orders, once it's just us.

I take a few deep breaths... What just happened? My eyes widen, and I fall to floor. I almost had sex with Pan... I would have had sex with her too, if it wasn't for the intruders. I was marking her!

"Did you mark her?"

"No," I whisper.

It's quiet, and I'm thankful for that. I don't have to explain myself to dad, because he already knows.

"Your door was locked." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I did that on purpose." I hiss.

Dad snorts. "As if a locked door could keep a Saiyan out…! To be fair, I did knock."

"What is he going to do with her?"

"I don't know. Probably ground her for life."

"Dad... If she's around again, I won't be able to control myself at all!"

Suddenly, Gohan's energy spikes, and he blasts off. Somehow I know Pan is with him.

"Looks like you won't have to worry about it tonight."

I growl. "I want her tonight!"

"I told you it would be a losing battle." He muses.

I pound a fist on my floor. "I don't give a damn!"

I stand up quickly, and rush to my window. I'll just catch up to Gohan, and snatch Pan back! Perfect!

"Stop!" Dad grabs my shoulder. "I know you want her, but rushing after an angry Gohan would not be wise. He will make mincemeat out of you."

I bow my head in aggravation. "Then what am I going to do?"

"Wait, it's simple. Gohan is never going to leave you two alone again... Not until she's old enough- and even then, maybe not. You just have to wait."

He's right... Gohan will never let me take Pan.

"Want to spar?"

I nod. That will keep my mind off her...

**xXxXxXx**

**Goku POV**

Pan is cussing, and hitting Gohan's back continuously as he carries her downstairs. She is definitely not happy! Of course, why would she be? She was right in the middle of something...

Gohan throws her down on the couch, and she snarls at him. "You're staying right here, young lady!"

"Like hell I am!" Pan stands up defiantly with a sneer. "I'm not a child!"

"Pan-?" Gohan utters in shock.

Quickly, I press a pressure point on Pan's neck, and she falls back on the couch. Gohan is shaking...not in anger, but fear. I see the worry in his eyes as his face turns white.

"What's happened to my little girl...?" He whispers.

"She's going through heat. Don't be mad at Trunks, something like this can't be helped. I'm surprised he lasted this long- with him being the only one that can smell her..."

Gohan shakes his head. "What am I going to do? She's too young, Dad!"

I sigh. "The only thing I can tell you to do is to take her somewhere until she's over her heat cycle... If you don't, she'll keep going back to Trunks, until they've finished what they've started."

Gohan sighs heavily. Pain, visible in his eyes... He doesn't want Pan to go away any more than I do.

"Okay," he nods. Gently, he picks her up in his arms. "Videl and I will think of something."

"Be careful," I advise.

"I will… Goodnight Dad."

"Night, son…"

I watch Gohan power up and blast-off into the sky. With a long sigh, I make my way back to mine and Chi-Chi's room... Hardships are coming. I can feel it in my gut.

* * *

**_Sneak peak of chapter 6: _**

_"Momma...?" I ask as we walk to the house. "Are you okay?" she's looking a bit pale, and it's worrying me._

_"Yes," she tightens her grip on my hand playfully. "I'm so proud of you, Pan-Chan."_

_I smile lightly. I want nothing more than to be wrapped up in her arms, and beg her to let me stay with her and Papa._

_"Here it is," Papa stops in front of a large house that looks like a shrine from the past. The front yard has a huge gate that Papa opens it for me and Momma. "Let's check it out..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**ArmyWife22079: Yeah...it probably won't help...**

**Prisci99: Don't worry! They will! :)**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Vegetable lov3r: LMAO! Oh if only Trunks did that! That would be funny!**

**Day: Don't hurt me! Lol! Here you go!**

**Ivette: Yep...for a while.**

**Becca: Well, more than one thing stands in their way from mating when she comes back...Gohan and Videl aren't going anywhere. Only Pan...**

**nite-fire: Thank you! I'm so happy that you do! :)**

**Jada:...what are you talking about...? O_o**

**shellsuchiha: Haha yes! They're both bad!**

**PnutButtr: Awe...she is! :)**

**ynallesh: Yeah, it is sad! :(**

**Da Kurlzz: No, Gohan is more scared than angry.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: That would be super embarrassing!**

**emikot316: Thank you! Here you go!**

**angelnieves1656: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Gohan didn't harm Trunks, because his main goal was to get Pan away from him.**

**Butterscotch: Yes, I know what you mean. Still, I would rather you not.**

**Kim: Awe thank you! I think Trunks and Vegeta would be close...you already know what's happens :(**

**Morisako83: Um...he kinda gives them his blessing. You'll see...**

**Saiyan Chik: No, they did not mate. Trunks was fixing to mark her when they got interrupted.**

**famoso: Yes, it's a bit different from my others :) When she comes back she will be over her heat cycle, but Trunks will still be able to smell her.**

**Sara: Thank you! Here you go!**

**MonNos: I know :(**

**nena101ism: Thanks! Here!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

**Pan POV**

I wake up feeling dizzy. Groggily, I sit up and open my eyes. It takes a few seconds of me blinking rapidly before I notice I'm in my room...how strange. When I went to bed last night, I was in Bulla's room...

I get off my bed, and throw my long hair behind me. I straighten the top of one of Papa's old shirts that I use to sleep in, and head downstairs where the aroma of pancakes and bacon is coming from.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Morning!" I kiss Papa's cheek as he sits at the head of the table. I sit down in my normal seat in the middle, and look at him. "I thought we were at Capsule Corp last night..."

Papa freezes as he takes a drink of his coffee. Slowly, he takes the rest of the sip, and lowers the mug. "We were, but your mother and I decided to come home - I carried you."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Momma," I say as she sits down, and spreads the food across the table.

"Pan, your father and I have something to tell you."

"What?" I glance between the two of them curiously. I'm hoping its baby news. My parents have been trying for a few years to give me the younger sibling I've been asking for.

"Remember a year or so ago when you said you would like to train to be a Geisha?"

"Yes Sir."

Papa smiles lightly, and reaches into his shirt pocket. He hands me three train tickets.

I stare at them blankly. "To South City...what for?"

"A traditional Geisha house is still operating there. They have accepted you, if you'd like to go? You'll finish your schooling, and also start University while there, because the program lasts for four years."

"Really?!" I ask excitedly.

"Yes," Papa nods.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I stand up, rushing about as I hug both of them. "Wait," I stop. "What about everyone else...when can I say goodbye?"

"Your grandparents and Goten are coming over later. The Briefs apologize - they can't make it. I'm sure you can write to them."

My heart stops. I won't be able to say goodbye to Trunks...

"Pan..." Papa holds my hand, and smiles softly. "You can write him. Maybe he can visit you..."

"Yeah," I smile slightly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I have mixed emotions during the train ride. It's all becoming real...I'll be away for four years.

My right arm is wrapped around Papa's tightly as I rest my head against it and my other hand his holding onto Momma's, firmly. Truth be told...I don't want to go. But I will feel guilty telling my parents that. They've already spent so much money on everything. This is something that I'll have to live with for a while...

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Momma...?" I ask as we walk to the house. "Are you okay?" she's looking a bit pale, and it's worrying me.

"Yes," she tightens her grip on my hand, playfully. "I'm just proud of you, Pan-Chan."

I smile lightly. I want nothing more than to be wrapped up in her arms, and beg her to let me stay with her and Papa.

"Here it is," Papa stops in front of a large house that looks like a shrine from the past. The front yard has a huge gate that he opens for me and Momma. "Let's check it out..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

My heart thumps around frantically as an old woman comes out and greets us. She calls me beautiful, and says that I will be her best one yet - whatever that means. She leads us through the shrine. It's grand and wonderful with high ceilings, large windows and elegant decorations. It has bedrooms, classrooms, study rooms, a lunchroom and an entertainment room. It seems to have everything, but it's not home.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I sit on my bed, in my new room that I'm sharing with a fourteen-year-old girl named, Chahiro. Momma walks around, to me she still doesn't look good... Papa sets my stuff down and gives me a small smile. They can't stay much longer.

I stand up and hug Papa tightly. His arms wrap around me securely, and I want nothing more than to breakdown and cry.

"I love you, Pan. And I just want you to know that I am so proud of you." he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Papa." I choke out. Next, I hug Momma, and it's not any easier.

She pats my hair lightly. "Now remember to write us daily, alright? And we'll write you too. During the holidays, we'll come to visit," she kisses my cheek. "I love you, Watashi no subete."

I sniff, and keep my tears inside. "I love you too, Watashinohaha."

I watch my parents walk out of my room, and I numbly sit down on my bed. I choke on a sob as tears start spilling out of my eyes. Finally, I fall onto my new bed and cry until I doze off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Sneak peak of chapter 7:**_

"She's coming!" Chi-Chi whispers excitedly.

I hold my breath as the door knob turns. My insides are going crazy... I feel like a teenaged boy again.

Gohan steps through the door with a giant smile, and I scowl lightly. How dare he trick us like that!

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, Pan Son..." he steps aside as if he's showing off some big prize.

And he is...she's the best prize I've ever seen! She's grown so much in the past four years! She's taller, fuller, curvier... She's wearing a blue and red kimono that's tight at the top, and fans out the lower it gets with two slits down the sides. Her dark hair is pinned up. Her face is free of makeup, but she doesn't need any. She's perfect the way she is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Da Kurlzz: A Japanese hostess trained to entertain men with conversation, dance, and song.**

**Day: Yeah she forgot... :(**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: No, she didn't :(**

**Jada: Oh...okay. Lol I was a bit confused at first.**

**Chase: Awe, thanks! I think you're pretty cool too!**

**ArmyWife22079: LMAO! I was laughing so hard while reading that! I just kept thinking of Rei from Sailor Moon doing that!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: He's just doing what he thinks is the best choice at the moment.**

**nena101ism: Thanks! Here ya go!**

**Butterscotch: Sorry! Lol**

**MonNos: I know! I bet it would be cuuuute!**

**ynallesh: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Becca: I wish I could be one! It seems like something that would e majorly cool!**

**Ivette: She'll be 19 :)**

**Morisako83: No...she doesn't :(**

**angelnieves1656: I know, right?! I never expected to be this popular, but I'm thankful that I am. I love all of my fans, and I couldn't have made it tho far without them! A Geisha is a Japanese hostess trained to entertain men with conversation, dance, and song.**

**emikot316: Me either!**

**Kim: Neither do I...everyone is gonna hate me.**

**Jade: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**shellsuchiha: So I heard you kissed a boy... *holds up hands* Day told me to tease you!**

**PnutButtr: Yeah, it stinks!**

**famoso: Yeah, it is :(**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! I don't know what I would do without you!**

* * *

Four long years… That's how long it has been since I last saw Pan. It was strange how she left...one day here and the next gone. I didn't know where she went until a month after she was gone. Gohan came and talked to me... I'll be honest, and say I was scared out of my mind.

Luckily, Gohan wasn't in a fighting mood that day. He was his normal, calm and collected self. He apologized for not telling me where Pan was sooner, and then he told me she was at a Geisha house. My heart was in my throat when he handed me a small stack of letters, all from her.

I read all of them that night. She didn't remember the night before she left- I was thankful for that. She talked about the Geisha house, what it was like, and the classes she was taking. She told me that she missed me. I debated for hours whether or not to write her back - In the end, I wrote back.

Now here I am, four years later, in Goku and ChiChi's kitchen as my family and hers wait for her to walk through the door with Gohan. I'm excited and nervous. I can only imagine how she's grown, but I wonder how I'll react. Surely, all of her heat cycle symptoms are gone, and I won't feel anything crazy. Yet, I know that's not true...somehow deep inside, I know I'll still want to rip all of her clothes off.

"She's coming!" Chi-Chi whispers excitedly.

I hold my breath as the door knob turns. My insides are going crazy... I feel like a teenaged boy again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Gohan steps through the door with a giant smile, and I scowl lightly. How dare he trick us like that!

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, Pan Son," he steps aside as if he's showing off some big prize.

And he is...she's the best prize I've ever seen! She's grown so much in the past four years! She's taller, fuller, curvier... She's wearing a blue and red kimono that's tight at the top, and fans out the lower it gets with two slits down the sides. Her dark hair is pinned up, and her face is free of makeup - she doesn't need any. She's perfect the way she is.

"Oh, Panny!" Chi-Chi cries as she and Goku rush over towards her. I slump against the counter, knowing I'll have to wait for my turn.

"This can't be my niece!" Goten is next. "You've grown a foot since I last saw you! How old are you again? Eighteen?"

"Uncle Goten," her voice is still as sweet as I remember it. "I'm Nineteen."

Goten chuckles. "Oh yes."

"How's my baby cousin?" She pats Marron's stomach lovingly, and the blonde laughs lightly.

"Ah, he's 'a kickin'. I'm happy you're back, Pan-Chan... Although, I really shouldn't call you that anymore…"

"Pan!" There's Bulla... "How was it? Oh my gosh, look at you! You look amazing! I love your kimono-"

"Bulla, Bulla," Pan hushes my eighteen-year-old sister. "I've missed you too!"

Bulla laughs lightly. "You've got to tell me all about the Geisha house in a bit, okay?"

"Sure," Pan is glancing around, and I know she's looking for me. I'm, however, just out of her sight.

"Hi Pan," Mom walks up to her now. "You look lovely!"

"Thank you, Bulma-San." She hugs my mother.

I watch Pan a while longer as she converses with everyone. They talk about how they've missed her, and how happy they are that she's back. Once I see her zoning out, I know she's in her own little world. Now is my chance...

"Do I get a hug, Pan-Chan?" I lean down and whisper in her ear. I see the hairs rise on her neck and I smirk.

Pan turns around… her dark eyes looking straight at me. She's biting her lower lip, and man is it hot! She lets out a smile that's contagious.

"Trunks," she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

I'm a bit surprised at how tall she's gotten. The top of her head reaches my shoulders now, but she's still small. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I notice Gohan looking our way out the corner of my eyes, but I don't move.

Her smell isn't as strong as it was when she was in heat, but I can still smell it. It's still there, inviting me in.

**xXxXxXxXx**

He hasn't changed a bit, and I'm happy for that. It feels so good to be in his arms - so warm. I wish I could stay in them forever...

The front door opens, and I lift my head from Trunks' shoulders. Momma walks in carrying Kai, and Trunks let's go of me, knowing I would want to hug them.

I start to walk over towards them, and I can see Momma's eyes water. Kai sees me and smiles as his tubby hands reach out for me.

"Look Kai," Momma whispers. "Who is that?"

"Pan," he says simply with a smile.

I reach them, and I am thrown into Momma's embrace. She starts crying as she hugs me and Kai closer to her. I sigh, wrapping my arms around her and my baby brother as I start to cry, too. I'm finally home...

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pan is sitting on the floor - Kai in her lap as he plays with a few blocks. Bulla and Marron are sitting beside her asking her a million questions. The older women are in the kitchen, preparing Pan's welcome home feast. I don't know where my father and Goku are at, but Gohan and Goten are sitting in the living room with me. Our eyes are focused on the TV, but I know they're listening to everything Pan is saying, just like I am.

"So, did you have to do a lot of chores?" Marron asks.

"No," Pan replies. "I was a favorite, so I didn't have to do much of anything except my lessons."

"When did you actually become a Geisha?" Bulla questions.

"Well, most become a Geisha when they are fifteen. I had to learn everything in a year, and then I became one at sixteen."

"So is it true that you give older men pleasure...?" Bulla asks in a curious tone.

Pan laughs musically. "Only the pleasure of being in my company."

"Did that Geisha house do the old tradition of when a woman turns eighteen they sell her virginity to the highest bidder?"

"Yes," Pan says calmly, and it's deathly quiet in the room. "Although, I did not do it… From what a sister told me, someone paid a remarkable amount of money just for me to keep it." She lets out a sigh, and under her breath she mutters, "I bet it was my father..."

Gohan keeps his eyes focused on the TV as I stand up. What I need is some air.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I run into my dad in the hallway, and he looks at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Are you going to tell her?" He whispers lowly.

"Tell her what?" I whisper back.

"That you were the one who paid all that money, not Gohan?"

"No," I say quietly before walking out.

* * *

**_Sneak peak of chapter 8:_**

_I sit in the waiting room, my hands clinched as I avoid looking at anyone in fear of a breakdown. They lied to me...the two people I was suppose to trust most in life...they lied to me!_

_Kai is sleeping in Goten's lap, and Trunks is sitting beside me, his hand rubbing my back gently. I'm thankful for that, because it's the only thing that's stopping me from running. Everyone else seems to be in there own, zoned-out world, waiting for my Papa to return._

_Papa walks in; everyone looks at him, but no one moves. I have to though, I have to know the truth. I stand up, my limbs shaking slightly as I see a hollow look in my fathers eyes..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah, they really did that back in the day though...**

**Ivette: Marron is pregnant, and since Pan called the baby her cousin...I think it's safe to say its Goten's...**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Me too!**

**Jada: lol! Thanks :)**

**Morisako83: With everything that's about to happen- he'll have to wait.**

**May: Okay...lol**

**lolgirl. lisa: Thank you :)**

**Prisci99: Me too!**

**Kim: Me either *sniff***

**Guest: I don't see how it's comical since I based it on a true tradition that use to be held.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Oh my word! He should have!**

**famoso: Yes, Goten's the baby daddy lmao.**

**Jade: I updated it.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Lol yes, she is!**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe: Lol! He probably will be!**

**PnutButtr: Gah... You'll find out...soon!**

**Day: Yes, I made Marron with Goten. I like them together as well as Goten and Bra, so I was just switching things up a little.**

**shellsuchiha: Lol! Go get her!**

**Italian Roulette: Thank you, I'm glad you're liking it.**

**Aleena: Thanks! She will find out sooner or later lol.**

**Becca: lol! No, neither of them is in heat, but they can still feel the pull from their bond. Pan went to the geisha house so her and Trunks wouldn't mate...the secret will be explained.**

**Guest: Thank you! You know, I'm not sure! I just let my imagination run wild lol.**

**emikot316: You'll see!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! :D**

* * *

"Kai, you're getting more food on your cheeks than in your mouth!" I laugh as I feed him some cereal.

He just smiles at me, showing me his almost full set of teeth. "Pan," he taps on his tray happily.

"What?" I ask him, ruffling his wild hair. He says something in his baby gibberish, and I just lean back and smile.

It's been two weeks since I've been home, and things have been... Well, I'm not sure how to describe it. Papa and Momma are acting as normal as possible, yet I know they're hiding something. I'm trying to act normal too, but what is normal? I've been gone. How am I supposed to act now?

"Oh," Momma says as she stands in front of the oven. Her free hand is holding her head.

"Videl?" Papa sets his newspaper down warily.

"Gohan, I-" Momma doesn't finish. She faints- falling to the floor!

"Momma!" I rush over to her, my heart thumping in my chest. "Momma! Momma!"

"Pan, grab Kai." Papa is beside me in a flash. He picks Momma up in his arms and heads for the door. I don't waste any time grabbing Kai before following him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I sit in the waiting room, my hands clenched as I avoid looking at anyone in fear of a breakdown. They lied to me...! The two people I was supposed to trust most in life. They lied to me!

Kai is sleeping in Goten's lap. Trunks is sitting beside me, his hand rubbing my back gently. I'm thankful for that, because it's the only thing that's stopping me from running. Everyone else seems to be in their own zoned out world, waiting for Papa to return.

Papa walks in and everyone looks at him, but no one moves. I have to though; I have to know the truth. I stand up, my limbs shaking slightly as I see a hollow look in my father's eyes.

"Why?" I croak. "My mom is sick...why?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you come and get me?! Why?! And now- now it's too late!" Tears are streaming down my face, but I don't care.

"Pan," Papa starts.

"No," I say cutting him off. I don't want to hear anything he has to say. I shake my head and back away from him. "I didn't get the time I deserve with her! You should have come to get me! I could have helped..." I whisper the last part before turning around and rushing out of the area to find my mother's room.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I watch her run out of the room, but what can I say? She's hurting at the moment, and right now all she needs is Videl.

I'm still in shock. How could Gohan and Videl keep something like this from us- from her? I would think that they would want her with them...

Gohan sits down beside his mother with a heavy sigh. She pats his back lovingly as he puts his head in his hands and cries silently.

I feel bad for him, and for Pan. Especially Pan...Why do bad things happen to the greatest people? It's not fair...not fair at all.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. Thank you for being patient. I'm hoping the chapters will become longer once I get the secret out. **

_**Previews for the next chapter**_:

_I'm crying, and I don't try to stop as I cling onto Momma tightly. One word just keeps repeating in my mind- why?! Momma can't have cancer! There's still so much I have to ask her! To learn from her! I want her to be there when I get married, and when I have my first child...but I know she won't be. It makes me cry harder._


	9. Chapter 9

**Jada: I know, and I'm sad to say that it's only going to grow sadder :(**

**ArmyWife22079: Videl will explain the cancer, but Bulma can't help because it's too late. This is the first time that everyone has heard the news- not just Pan...**

**Chase: Yeah...this has been really emotional for me.**

**ynallesh: I'm afraid there's no getting better...**

**Becca: I guess I'll go dig myself a grave then...who said Gohan wouldn't let them by each other again?**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Yeah...she does :(**

**Ivette: Yes :(**

**emikot316: Videl explains it...**

**Aleena: Yeah, she does.**

**Morisako83: It is indeed emotional... Very much so.**

**Vegetable lov3r: There's more to it...**

**Da Kurlzz: :(**

**Kim: No its not :(**

**SonPanssj4: :(**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: He'll be there too.**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

Tears are still rolling down my cheeks as I reach the nurses' station. "Videl Son's room please," I mumble.

"Relation?" The nurse asks without even glancing my way.

My fists clench, and I have to stop myself from jumping over the desk and ringing her neck. "I'm her daughter!" I speak harshly.

The nurse looks up, and by the look in her eyes I can tell she knows what I say is true. She glances at her computer for a second. "1809. Just go right on in, honey."

I nod and start walking to the room. I wipe my eyes, trying to get all the tears away. I don't want Momma to know I've been crying, that would just make her feel worse.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Slowly, I open her door and my heart breaks right then and there. Her skin has turned a pasty white, and her short hair looks dull. Tubes are up her nose to steady her breathing and a pulse machine is attached to her finger.

The door shutting got her attention, and she weakly opens her eyes. I want to sob. Her normally bright eyes look so lifeless! She smacks her lips lightly and moves before hissing in slight pain.

"Momma," I'm beside her in an instant.

"I'm fine," she whispers. "Come lay with me," she opens her arms for me.

As carefully as I can, I sit on the bed before lying down. I rest my head in the crook of her neck as I hold her left hand in my right one.

"I'm not going to break," she promises. "I'm just sick..."

"I know," I sniff.

She takes a deep breath. "I suppose you want to know when we found out, and why we didn't tell you."

I nod my head silently. Waiting for her to speak...

"After you left for the Geisha house, I became increasingly ill. It just seemed that I couldn't stop being sick. About a year after you were gone, your father and I went to the doctor...that's when we found out I had a tumour in my stomach. We didn't tell you, because we didn't want you to worry. I got it removed, and everything was fine. Then we found out I was pregnant with Kai. We were so happy, and we felt truly blessed. When I was seven months along, I started getting sick again. The doctor took some blood work and said the tumour was back, but it was no longer a tumour- it was cancer. He wanted me to deliver Kai early, but I couldn't do that. I went into labour two weeks early, and thankfully he was healthy. I started doing chemo, which was why I cut my hair. I stopped about a month ago. The doctor told me the cancer was starting to seep into my bones. He told me that I didn't have much longer, but I was determined to see you come home. I am so sorry Panny; I wish I could have had more time with you."

I'm crying, and I don't try to stop as I cling onto Momma tightly. One word just keeps repeating in my mind: _why?!_ Momma can't have cancer! There's still so much I have to ask her! To learn from her! I want her to be there when I get married, and when I have my first child, but I know she won't be. It makes me cry harder.

"Panny," Momma whispers... "Please don't cry. We all have to die at some point in time, my time just came faster. I will never truly be gone from you, you do know that right? I will always be with you," she pats my hair softly.

"I know," I hiccup. "I just...I still have so much to ask you! To experience with you! I feel like I just met you, and you're being ripped away from me!"

"I'll always be with you," she repeats. "I wish I could see you grow up Panny...oh how I wish I could see you walk down the aisle, and have your first child. But I'll be waiting for you to come join me, so you can tell me all about it. And then, it'll be like I was there."

I sniff and bury my head in the crook of her neck. I can't even think of that at the moment, it hurts way too much.

"Panny, please promise me that you'll make sure you're father and Kai are taken care of. Please..."

"Yes Momma," I sniff some more. "I promise..." Of course I would take care of them. I love them... "I love you, Momma," I hold her tightly.

"I love you too, Panny." She holds me close, and for a moment, cancer doesn't exist...

* * *

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone whose had cancer or knows someone with it. I know the pain of losing someone to it..._

**_Preview of the next chapter:_**

_I can't hear anymore...shakily, I turn around and walk back into the kitchen._

_"Pan?" Trunks rushes over to me, Kai sitting on one of his arms. "What's wrong?"_

_I'm shaking now, and tears are flooding my eyes. I take a deep breath, but I almost choke on my sob. "He's going to die too!" I lean into Trunks' free arm, and he wraps it around me tightly._


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not replying back to everyone's reviews. I'm tired and worrying myself sick about something in my life. No worries- I hope lol. Anyways, I hope you guys...I really can't say enjoy... So...I just hope this answers the major question that was asked- will Kai be okay?**

* * *

**As always, thanks Kim.**

* * *

It's been a month since I discovered the news about Momma, and it still doesn't feel real- none of it does. I keep hoping that this is all a dream, and that I'll wake up to see everything perfectly fine and back to normal...

The doctors told Momma it was too late for them to do anything. She just smiled and nodded her head. She is always so brave...

She's home now, that's where she wants to spend her last days. Her and Papa's room has been turned into her own hospital room of sorts- still, we try to make it as homey as we can, for her.

There's never a day that goes by when someone doesn't come over to see her. Grandpa Hercule has moved in with us for the time being, so he can stay close to Momma- he sleeps in Kai's room. I'm okay with that, because Kai sleeps with me.

Speaking of Kai... I take care of him now. I'm the one who washes him, feeds him, changes him and plays with him. I don't mind... I love my little brother. Momma is too sick to do it anymore, and Papa is always tending to her.

Papa... I don't want to hold grudges against him, but I can't get over the fact that he didn't tell me about Momma! That he didn't come and get me! There's nothing I can do about it though-what is done is done.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai, want to go bye-bye?" I ask one sunny afternoon.

He looks up at me, dark purple eyes just like our mother's. "Bye-bye?"

I nod my head with a slight smile. "Go get your shoes."

He stands up quickly, clapping his hands happily. "Bye-bye!"

I watch him wander about the room until he finds a pair of shoes. With one in each hand, he wobbles back over to me and sits down in my lap so I can put them on.

"Want to go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"No."

"What?" I say with a light smile, "I bet Grandma has cookies..."

He nods his head and says something gibberish. "Grandma," is all I can make out…

"Alright then," I say, picking him up. "Let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Since Grandma and Grandpa live almost right next to us, it's not a long walk. I invite myself in, knowing how it irks Grandma when I knock. She wants everyone to be welcomed into her house.

"Panny! Kai!" She greets happily when she sees us.

"Hi Grandma," I say hugging her back. "What are you up to today?"

She wipes her hands on her apron. "Just finished cleaning... that is if your Grandfather doesn't mess anything up."

"Hey," Grandpa sticks his head out of the kitchen with a smile.

"How did I know that you would be in the kitchen?" I tease.

Kai tries to wiggle out of my arms, so I place him on the ground. "Cookie!" he says running to Grandpa.

Grandpa laughs lightly and grabs his hand. "I know where the hidden stash is at."

"I swear, I can't keep anything hidden," smiles Grandma as she watches Grandpa and Kai enter the kitchen. She turns to me, and smiles. She's gotten old over the years, but to me she's still beautiful. "How are you feeling, Panny?"

I sit down with her on the couch, and sigh as I place a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm doing fine today. Better than yesterday..." Yesterday was bad... I had a breakdown. "Just trying to take it one day at a time…"

Grandma nods lightly. "I talked to your father earlier... he says your mother is becoming more disoriented..."

Tears form in my eyes and I nod lightly. "She doesn't remember Kai anymore..."

"Oh," Grandma wraps me up in a warm hug. "I am so sorry you have to go through this, Panny, but you're not alone. You're never alone. Your Grandpa and I are always here. I know you're taking care of Kai now, and I must say you're doing an excellent job. He is so lucky to have you."

I sniff lightly. "Thank you, Grandma."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I knock on the door lightly, hoping for an answer. I hear slight movement on the other side before it opens. Trunks looks at me and Kai with a mysterious smile.

"Hey," he greets, his voice sounds like its heavy with sleep.

"Hey," I smile. "Am I bothering you...?"

"Oh no! Come in," he lets me and Kai in. "I was just watching TV. What brings you here?"

"Nothing," I say, putting Kai down. He glances around the new space with wide eyes. "Just out and about today, so I thought I would come see you."

"I'm glad you did," he smiles. "Would you like something to drink?" He walks over to his refrigerator and opens it only to grimace.

I laugh lightly. "You don't have anything do you?"

"Nope," he shuts the door with a smile. "Let's go to the main house. That's where I get all my food at anyways."

Kai shrieks with laughter as Trunks picks him up and places him on his shoulders. Kai's hands are wrapped around Trunks' thumbs tightly as we walk down the hall. I can't help but smile as I watch them...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alright little buddy…" Trunks places Kai on the counter. He stands on the counter and Trunks wraps an arm around his waist to keep him safe as he opens the cupboard. "What would you like to eat?"

I smile to myself as I sit at the kitchen island and watch Trunks give Kai the rundown on different chips- which ones are good...which ones are bad...which ones are bad for you, but taste good...which ones go best with a certain dip...

"Pan," Vegeta walks in, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Hello Vegeta," I greet as he walks to the fridge and grabs a water bottle.

"Follow me."

I glance at Trunks, and we make eye contact. He shrugs, and I have no choice but to get up and follow the older Saiyan.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yes...?" I ask when it's just us out in the hall.

Vegeta sighs and avoids eye contact. "There's no easy way to say this to you..."

I look at him confused, my eyebrows knitting together. "Then just say it..."

"Your father will follow your mother, soon after she dies."

My heart jumps up to my throat. I want to vomit.

"It's the mating cycle... Once a Saiyan loses his mate, they die too."

I can't hear anymore... Shakily, I turn around and walk back into the kitchen.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Pan?" Trunks rushes over to me, Kai's sitting on one of his arms. "What's wrong?"

I'm shaking now, and tears are flooding my eyes. I take a deep breath, but I almost choke on my sob. "He's going to die, too!" I lean into Trunks' free arm, and he wraps it around me tightly.

"Pan?" I hear Kai say, I can feel him rubbing my head.

"What did you tell her?!" Trunks snaps at Vegeta.

"The truth," he says lightly. I don't hear him say anymore, but I do hear his footsteps fading away in the background...

* * *

**_Preview of the next chapter: _**

_"I'm here, Pan," I whisper, kissing the top of her head._

_"Trunks," she cries out. "Don't leave."_

_"I'm not going anywhere Pan-Chan. I promise," I rock us lightly. I can feel her body shaking, and I'm really starting to get worried._

_"Can you please take me somewhere?" she whispers._

_"Do you want to go home?"_

_"No," she shakes her head. "Take me to your loft, please. I just can't- I can't deal-" she starts to cry again._

_"Shh," I say lightly, rubbing her back. "I'll take you to my loft."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade: I'm afraid so. I'll get to your story as soon as I can...**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah...**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thank you! I'm so happy that you still live- despite how depressing it is getting...**

**emikot316: Pan is nineteen, so she can legally take care of Kai...**

**Becca: It will be fairly quick... Kai will go with Pan.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: I'm not going to answer that question because more bad stuff is planned...**

**Jada: Yeah, I'm happy lol. Everyone has their own story, you got to work it your way...**

**Kim: Thanks! I'm glad you liked Trunks with Kai, I thought it would be important to show...**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**ArmyWife22079: I'm sorry! :(**

**xKiraro: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Tiff: Thanks! I'm so happy that you like them!**

**Chase: Thanks! :)**

**Zailz-101: Thank you! I'm happy you're liking it.**

**Ivette: It's just what I had planned...**

**Dbzlover500: It is sad, but I wanted to write it. Thanks!**

**Day: I'm so sorry...**

**Morisako83: Yes, but she'll have help... for now.**

**Vegetable lov3r: I am, thanks!**

**Prisci99: Yeah, it is :(**

**ynallesh: I'm afraid so...**

**PnutButtr: *Shrugs* I don't know... lol**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

* * *

Cancer! How can one word be so horrible? I never thought much of it until Momma got it. Never had to worry about it… But now, it's something that plagues my mind almost constantly. Cancer isn't a disease, it's a monster!

Momma found out she had cancer two months ago- that's how long it took for almost everything in her body to shut down. It was getting closer to her time, everyone could feel it.

Grandpa Hercule had to leave the room. I hold one of her warm hands and Papa holds the other. I sit on the bed and he sits in a chair, but neither of us is talking to each other.

Momma's heart monitor beeps slower by the minute, and her death rattle isn't that loud anymore. She looks almost peaceful.

"It's almost time…" The home health nurse whispers.

Tears fall out of my eyes as I squeeze Momma's hand. I kiss it softly, and out the corner of my eye I see Papa rubbing her other hand against his cheek. He's crying too.

I lean up and hug her, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Momma... I love you! Thank you for everything. I promise to take care of Kai, I promise." I lean back, still crying as Momma's monitor comes almost to a stop.

Papa stands up now, still holding her hand. He kisses her lips lightly and leans up like I did. "Wait for me, my love. I'll be there soon," he whispers in her ear as the monitor lets out a long, loud beep, and the beating line falls straight down.

I lose it. He knows he's going to die, too!

**xXxXxXxXx**

I watch her hug her grandpa Hercule, and a few other people that knew Videl. She has on a brave face, but she's breaking inside, and so is Gohan. It's time for the memorial to start, and she sits down beside her father. I feel relieved when I see her lean her head against his arm, at least she's not ignoring him anymore...

I can't pay attention to what the speaker is saying, because I'm too busy paying attention to Pan. I glance around the room, everyone looks grief-stricken… Goku is rubbing Chi-Chi's back, and she's rubbing Gohan's. My father has his hands full; he's in the middle of my mother and sister who are both sniffing on one of his arms. Goten is trying not to cry as he holds Marron's hand tightly, and pats a sleeping Kai's hair.

Pan jumping up from her seat halts me from looking at everyone else. She rushes down the aisle, tears pooling in her eyes. Gohan's head falls in his hands and he starts to cry. Something inside of me twitches. I follow my instincts as I stand up and follow Pan out.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I find her in a small room, standing in front of a window with her head bowed. I walk over to her silently, and when I reach her, I turn her around and wrap her in my arms. She wastes no time, grabbing the back of my blazer in tight handfuls as she sobs into my chest.

"I'm here, Pan," I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

"Trunks," she cries out. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Pan-Chan. I promise," I rock us lightly. I can feel her body shaking, and I'm starting to get worried.

"Can you please take me somewhere?" She whispers.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Take me to your loft, please. I just can't- I can't deal-" she starts crying again.

"Shh," I rub her back soothingly. "I'll take you to my loft."

She nods and releases my blazer. I wrap an arm around her shoulders as we walk, but all she's doing is stumbling. "Here, Sweetheart," I lift her into my arms bridal style.

"Thank you, Trunks," she says so faintly that I almost don't hear her.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I enter my loft and bite my lip lightly. Pan's asleep, so where do I put her down? I have an extra bedroom, but I don't want her in there...

I walk to my bedroom and open the door with my leg before walking to my bed. I lay her down gently. Silently, I move a piece of hair out of her face, and she lets out a light sigh. When everything looks good to me, I turn to leave.

"Trunks," a hand reaches out and grabs my wrist.

"Yes, Pan-Chan?" I ask softly, turning around to look at her.

"Lay down with me."

I don't even try to argue with her as I sit down. She sits up, and I glance at her confusedly. She slips off her shoes before unbuttoning my blazer. I watch her closely, her eyes are red from crying, but she's still gorgeous. She slides my blazer off my arms, and I kick off my shoes. She removes my tie, throwing it to the side. I think she's done, but she undoes the first three buttons of my shirt...

She lifts up the covers and I climb under them with her. Her head rests on my chest as she wraps an arm around my waist and tangles her legs with mine. Despite the circumstances, this feels perfect. I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She lets out a light sigh and I close my eyes with her…

* * *

**Preview to the next chapter:**

_"Thanks for coming over," I tell Trunks as I sit on the couch and watch him play with Kai on the floor._

_He turns his head and smiles at me. "I figured you would like for someone who can understand your ramblings to be here."_

_"Hey," I push on his shoulder lightly._

_He smirks. "I'm just teasing. It's adorable when you ramble on."_

_I blush lightly with a small smile. "I'm going to remember that you said that."_

_"Of course you are."_


	12. Chapter 12

**emikot316: It was hard for me to write too.**

**ArmyWife22079: Yes, way down the road. Is it okay if I start calling you Sango?**

**Becca: You'll just have to see...**

**Prisci99: Oh no! I hope everything works out for you guys!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Aleena: You'll see...**

**sherrie21: Me either... Me either...**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thank you :) I've seen two people...and both times were horrible.**

**Day: Lmao. They'll be kissing soon.**

**Kim: thanks! I'm glad I brought a little bit of happiness into it!**

**gina314: Yeah, it is...**

**Morisako83: Thank you :) I'm sure they will... Lol!**

**PnutButtr: I can't imagine it either...**

**Jade: Thanks.**

**Jada: lmao! You'll see...**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Thanks!**

**ynallesh: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Vegetable lov3r : D'awe thank you! They are so depressing! I hate them...**

**Da Kurlzz: *hands tissues* *blows nose on one* it's okay... We can cry together!**

**HetaliaFan2012: Awe thank you so much! I really do like your review! Lmao! If you would like to talk to me you can PM me or join this forum- Capaule Corp creative Writers, I'm normally on every few days or so. Plus, if you want some help with your writing, the forum has a topic on just how to improve it! It is VERY helpful! Don't worry too much about it okay? Even now, I'm still growing as an author :) you'll get better, it only takes practice! :)**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! **

* * *

I haven't been able to sleep well since the day of Momma's funeral. Being in Trunks' arms... there's just something magical about it.

I dropped out of University; I really don't see the point in going anymore. What do I want to be anyways?

The only things that concern me now are my family and friends. I still take care of Kai, and I try not to cry when he looks around for Momma. He's only asked about her a few times, and that's when I tell him she went 'bye-bye'. He's so young and he doesn't understand- all too soon he even stopped asking and looking for her. It's like he's forgotten all about her, and the most heart-breaking thing... he's started calling me **_Mommy_**.

I am the one taking care of him, but I'm just his sister. I don't want him to forget our mother. She's too wonderful for him to forget.

Papa- he hasn't been the same since Momma's funeral either. Every day he gets a little bit weaker. He's not sick... just weak. It breaks and warms my heart all at once- It's breaking, because I'm fixing to lose my father. It's warm, because he really did love my mother. And me... I'm just an emotional basket case.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Papa," I say one night.

He looks up from some papers on his desk. I don't know what they are, but they look pretty important. "Is Kai already asleep?" He mumbles.

I nod my head lightly. "I know-" I sit down in a chair across from him. "I know that you're dying…Vegeta told me."

Papa sighs. "I was going to tell you soon, Pan. I'm sorry... I just- I can't live in a world without her," he takes his glasses off and rests his head in his hands.

"Papa," I rush over to him and place a hand on his back. "I want you to know that I forgive you for not telling me about Momma..."

One of his big hands reach up and pat my own. "I'm so sorry, Panny. I've tried so hard all these years to protect you. I tried to keep you from growing up- I should have let you done it! I shouldn't have sent you away!"

I'm a bit confused, but I don't want to upset him more by asking him to explain it. "I'm here now," I whisper.

He looks up at me with tearful eyes. "I promise to be the best father I can be until I have to go."

Tears roll down my cheeks. "You already are," I choke out before hugging him tightly.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks for coming over," I tell Trunks as I sit on the couch, and watch him play with Kai on the floor.

He turns his head and smiles at me. "I figured you would like someone who can understand your ramblings to be here."

"Hey," I push on his shoulder lightly.

He smirks. "I'm just teasing. It's adorable when you ramble on..."

I blush lightly with a small smile. "I'm going to remember that you said that."

"Of course you are."

I sigh as I lay down on the couch. "I'm going to miss this place," I whisper.

Trunks looks up from building a block tower with Kai. "Aren't you staying here?"

I shake my head lightly. "After Papa goes, I'm moving in with Grandpa and Grandma... I don't want to stay here- too many memories."

"You know..." Trunks says carefully. "I have a spare room. You and Kai could stay with me if you'd like."

Our eyes meet and I see nothing but sincerity in his blue orbs. "I don't want us to be a burden..."

"Trust me Pan-Chan; you're far from a burden..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he smiles.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hi Pan!" Bulla greets as I sit beside her. "And hello to you too, Kai!" she coos, kissing his cheek after I sit him in the high chair.

He giggles lightly before grabbing a roll on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Bulla asks.

"Old," I reply honestly with a tired smile.

She gives me a small smile. "You've had to grow up so much in the last few months. I think you're brave."

"I don't feel very brave..."

"You are," Bulla assures.

"Mommy," Kai holds a roll out towards me.

"Thank you, baby," I take it and ignore Bulla's expression.

"He's calling you Mommy?" She whispers.

I nod lightly. "I don't know what to do..." I mumble, biting my lip. "I'm not his mom, but I'm the only one he has at the moment. I'm just afraid that I'm replacing our mom."

"You'll never replace your mom in Kai's heart, Pan. Right now he needs a mom, and he's lucky to have you. There's nothing wrong with him calling you Mommy, and once he's old enough to understand you can tell him about Videl..."

"Yeah," I sigh. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_"Pan...I'm not a smart guy, Gohan was the one to get the brains- I just got the looks," he teases. "But you...you're beautiful and smart. Why did you drop out?"_

_I shrug. "There's just too much going on at the moment, Goten. I'm needed here."_

_"What about after your father passes...I know you don't want to think about this, but what about Kai?"_

_"What about him?" I ask curiously._

_"Well, are you going to take care of him...?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not replying back to the reviews! It's been a busy day! I do appreciate them! :) Thanks Kim! **

* * *

"Pan," Uncle Goten jars me from my thoughts.

"Hey," I say lightly as he sits down on the couch beside me.

"I heard you dropped out of University…"

"You would be correct," I nod.

"Pan... I'm not a smart guy, Gohan was the one to get the brains- I just got the looks," he teases. "But you...you're beautiful and smart. Why did you drop out?"

I shrug. "There's just too much going on at the moment, Goten. I'm needed here."

"What about after your father passes... I know you don't want to think about this, but what about Kai?"

"What about him?" I ask curiously.

"Well, are you going to take care of him...?"

"Of course I am," I say stubbornly.

Goten sighs lightly. "Don't you think that will be a bit too much to handle? I mean, don't you want to go back to University?"

"No," I say dully. "University life isn't for me… Goten, I get where you're coming from- really I do. But, I'm Kai's sister, if anyone needs to be raising him, it should be me."

Goten smiles lovingly before hugging me lightly. "You've grown up so much, Pan-Chan. It's hard to believe you used to get on my nerves so much."

I lean back and smile at him. "I guess we've both grown up, because you used to get on my nerves, too."

Goten starts laughing, and I can't help but join in with him for a bit.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Papa," I whisper lowly.

"I'm here," he replies softly.

I sigh in relief and tighten my arms around his waist. We're sitting on the couch together, just the two of us. My head rests on his chest, and it's just like old times again.

I don't want this moment to end. I love my Papa; I don't want him to go...

"Panny," he murmurs.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Take care of your brother," he whispers.

"Yes sir," I nod, my eyes burning from holding back my tears.

He pats my head lightly. "I'm so proud of you, Panny."

"Thank you, Papa," I sniff.

"Trunks," he mumbles.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Trunks," Papa repeats. "He's- he's a good man..."

"Yeah," tears fill my eyes. "He reminds me of you at times."

"Panny, I want you to be happy, okay? Do what makes you happy."

"I love you, Papa," I'm shaking…

"I love you too, my little Pancake."

"Papa...?" I ask a few minutes later, tears streaming from my eyes. He's grown cold. "Papa!" I say again, shaking him. "Please wake up!" I sob. "Please!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I was sitting in my office when I got the call. My heart stopped for Pan. I didn't bother to tell my secretary I was leaving as I rushed to my window and flew out. I had to go to her.

I land in the front yard. Goku stands with a sobbing ChiChi in his arms, and I can see that he's crying, too. My mother is trying to comfort Goten, but he seems to be crying too hard for her to understand. Pan's sitting on the porch, knees bent and head in her hands. She looks up when she senses my presence. Her red eyes bore into mine, and I don't have to speak to tell her to come to me.

She stands up slowly, and I start walking to her. She walks towards me, and I reach her quicker than she can reach me. I grab her face with one of my hands and caress her cheekbone with my thumb before wrapping her in my arms. One of her hands grabs the front of my shirt and the other reaches behind me and holds on tightly. I don't dare let go of her...

* * *

**_Preview of the next chapter: _**

_"I heard Pan and Kai were staying with you...?" Goten says softly._

_"Yeah," I nod, trying not to be nervous. Why am I so nervous? Goten is just her uncle, and Pan is 19-years-old! She make her own decisions..._

_"That's really sweet of you, Trunks," Marron smiles. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."_

_"Thanks," I say, and at the same time I heard Goten mutter, "friend."_

_Can he feel it? The way I feel about Pan? Will he try to stop it like Gohan did all those years ago...true, Pan is no longer on her heat cycle, but that doesn't mean that I still don't have urges...that I can no longer smell her, because her scent is still strong._


	14. Chapter 14

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Yeah, it is tragic. But I'm glad you're still enjoying it.**

**Sango: No... :(**

**Day: Here you go!**

**Jada: He did in the end :)**

**Becca: Pan is an adult, so Goten can't do anything. She doesn't have an extended heat-cycle, but Trunks still has urges because of years ago when he picked her to be his mate.**

**Kim: Awe, thanks! I love putting Goten as the comic relief! He makes things so much better! I know... It's so sad!**

**emikot316: It sure is...**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: *hands tissue***

**PnutButtr: Ditto!**

**Morisako83: He sure did!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Don't worry, he won't.**

**ynallesh: No, Goten won't try to stop them.**

**nena101ism: Thank you! I'm glad you like them!**

**Aleena: I had to add some happiness in it!**

**Chase: Poor, poor, fangirls...**

**shellsuchiha: Here you go!**

**Guest: I know :( some are shorter than others.**

**Vegetable lov3r: No... :(**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

* * *

There are whispers all around the house- People talking about Gohan's death like they actually knew what it was. The ones who whisper that he's gone because of a broken heart, will never know how close they are to the truth.

Pan walks around her home, a heart-breaking look on her face. She's staying strong, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

Most people, some friends of her parents, and others that were Gohan's students, hug her. They whisper sweet nothings into her ear, like it will make her feel better. Pan nods and thanks them before making her way back around the room.

I watch as Hercule stops her and hug's her tightly, lifting her feet completely off the ground. I smile when I see her smiling. Hercule is crazy, but Pan loves him to pieces. She lets go of him and kisses his cheek lightly before walking away.

Before I know it, she's in front of me. She doesn't speak as she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest. I wrap my own arms around her and kiss her temple lovingly.

"Thank you," she says, almost too softly.

"For what…?"

"For not telling me that he's not hurting anymore... That he's with my Momma, or that they're happy. Just, thank you for holding me."

"You wanting to go upstairs, aren't you?"

She nods lightly. "Will you cover for me?"

"Of course," I nod.

She lets go of me and heads for the stairs. Kai, who is being held by Bulla sees her and immediately reaches his arms out towards Pan. He's calling her 'Mommy', and I see the expressions on a few people's faces- shock, confusion, and pity. Pan doesn't let it bother her as she gathers Kai in her arms, and heads upstairs- her head held high.

**xXxXxXxXx**

An hour and a half later, mostly everyone is gone. Chi-Chi attempts to clean up a bit, but starts to break down when she sees a picture of Gohan and Videl. My mom walks over to her and they sit on the couch together, talking about old times, when Gohan was younger.

"Hey," Goten walks up to me.

"Hey, man…" I give him a light hug. "Hey Marron," I hug her carefully when I see her.

"Hey Trunks," she smiles and rubs her belly.

"About ready to explode, aren't you?" I tease lightly.

"Yes," she stresses out with a light laugh.

"What about you?" Goten asks me. "Don't you have plans to have any kids? You're not getting any younger, you know...?"

"You sound like my mother," I reply dully. "I'll have kids someday..." my mind wanders back to a certain raven-haired beauty upstairs.

Goten chuckles. "I'm sure you will. Man, time just flies, does it not? It seems like the other day we were in the World's Martial Arts Tournament fighting each other..."

I laugh lightly now. "Yeah, and fighting Majin Buu as Gotenks."

"Ah, we kicked some ass! Did we not?"

"We did," I nod. "We were cocky bastards, too."

"No that was you," Goten teases.

I move my head from side to side. "Yeah, it was," I smirk.

"Is Pan upstairs?" his smile is soft now as he glances at the stairs.

"Yeah, she went up there some time ago... She might have fallen asleep."

"I heard her and Kai were staying with you...?"

"Yeah," I nod, trying not to be nervous. Why am I so nervous? Goten is just her uncle, and Pan is 19-years-old! She makes her own decisions...

"That's really sweet of you, Trunks," Marron smiles. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks," I say, and at the same time I hear Goten mutter, "friend."

Can he feel it? The way I feel about Pan? Will he try to stop it like Gohan did all those years ago...? True, Pan is no longer on her heat cycle, but it doesn't mean that I still don't have urges... that I can no longer smell her, because her scent is still strong.

"I think I'm going to go check on her..."

"Yeah, we need to be leaving anyways." Goten smiles. "Talk to you later, man!"

"Later," I call out as I watch them go tell Chi-Chi goodbye. I let out a light sigh before walking up the steps.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I open Gohan and Videl's door, quietly. Kai is lying on their bed, sleeping soundly. Pan is sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed, looking at old photo albums. She looks up and smiles when she sees me.

"Come here," she lifts some of the photo albums and pats the floor on her left side.

I smile and obey, carefully sitting beside her. I have to avert my eyes from her long, creamy legs, and the low-cut dip of her dress. I can smell her strawberry shampoo. Kami, she smells so good.

"Look at this!" she points to a picture. "You don't seem very happy..."

I chuckle lightly as I look at the picture of me holding her for the first time. "I wasn't... Truthfully, I didn't want to hold you, my mother made me."

"Awe," she leans into my side as I place my arm on the bed frame. "But, you're glad you did, right?"

"Of course," I smile.

My mind goes back to that day, years ago as Pan continues to look through the album. That day she sent me a vision... and the vision is sitting right next to me. She really did grow up to be that beautiful woman, I never would have guessed. _Yes, Pan. I am so happy I held you that day._

Pan laughing pulls me back. "Look at this one!"

I groan. "I watched you that night, and fell asleep while telling you a story..."

"I bet we had a lot of fun..."

I laugh lightly. "Oh yeah...You made me promise to marry you..." I look at her closely.

I see her cheeks turn pink as she looks at the picture. What is she thinking...? Would she still want to marry me...?

"How cute..." is all she whispers. Her hand glides over to the next page and she traces a picture of her and Gohan. She seems to be feeding him some type of food...

"I made the soup all by myself..." tears brim her eyes…"I now realize that it must have tasted awful, but Papa... he kept eating every bite I gave him. He never once told me to stop, or that it was gross... he would just smile and say, 'Good job, my Pan-Chan! It's yummy!'" she said, trying to imitate Gohan's voice.

She takes a shaky breath and a tear runs down her nose, and onto the floor. I start rubbing her back gently, looking at the picture some more. Pan is so happy in that picture, and Gohan, despite the nasty food, is happy, too. He's happy, because Pan is happy...

"He was lucky to have such a wonderful daughter," I tell her softly.

She nods with a sniff, and wipes her eyes. "Can Kai and I go ahead and start staying with you tonight...?"

"Of course," I whisper. I just want her to be happy and comfortable.

"Thanks, Trunks," she kisses my cheek tenderly.

I stand and help her up as well. She has the photo album in her arms, holding it tightly.

"I already have mine and Kai's capsules ready in a bag... just let me go get them..."

I pick Kai up, careful not to wake him as I wait for Pan to return.

"So, what's going to happen to everything?" I ask when she returns with a bag.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I only want three things- my Papa's books, pictures and Momma's wedding dress. Grandma already said that I could place the things in her attic until I get a home of my own... She said her and Grandpa are going to take some of the furniture, and the last I heard, Goten and Marron will be buying the house."

I nod my head slightly. "At least people will be living in it."

"Yeah," she sighs. "I'm happy a baby will grow up in it, too... They're naming their son, Gohan..."

"Really…?" I ask, surprised.

She nods- a faint smile on her lips. "Goten was worried sick that I wouldn't like it, and that I would want to name my son, Gohan- whenever I had one... But, you know, I'm okay with them naming their baby after my Papa... I'm happy."

I smile, holding my arm out to her, "Ready?"

She takes it softly. "Let's go home, Trunks..."

A home with her... I like the sound of that.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I'm lying in bed, but I can't sleep. Pan is in the guest room with Kai, surely she's asleep by now... I just can't stop thinking about that night, four years ago- The night I almost marked her as my mate. She has grown since then... I can only imagine what it would be like to slide into-

I have got to stop thinking these things! She's just lost her parents! I can't do anything, because she is vulnerable! It would make me a dick for doing such a thing! I need to give her time to grieve, and then...Well, who knows...?

* * *

_**I don't have time to leave a preview, but just know that the next chapter will be rated 'M'. :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ynallesh: Oh thank you! Here you go!**

**Sango: there will be a lot of healing!**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: There will be sex! :3**

**Aleena: Thank you! Who says there won't be obstacles? Lol**

**SonPanssj4: Lol! Me too! Thanks!**

**Ivette: LMAO!**

**emikot316: I can't promise it will get happier...**

**Becca: Goten can kinda sense it... You'll see! Thanks!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Lol! That's what he wants!**

**Kim: Lol! Trunks is so sweet! I'm loving Goten more and more too! It's our secret! Lmao! Trunks has a dirty mind! Lmao!**

**saiyanprincesspan17: Awe :(**

**Morisako83: Thank you!**

**Jada: Lol!**

**Prisci99: Lol! Awe!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! He definitely will!**

**Zelina19: Awe thank you!**

**Day: Lmao! They will definitely do something!**

**Kasumi Michealis: Lol! Thanks!**

**mystery: Thank you! Here you go!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! :D**

* * *

I wake up and stretch, running my hand across the bed beside me. My eyes fly open- Kai isn't next to me. I look around the room nervously, he is nowhere in sight!

I jump up and rush into the kitchen, ready to break down and cry. Ready to yell and wake Trunks up, because I just know something horrible has happened to my baby! What I see makes me freeze instead…

"Hey," Trunks looks up from eating his cereal. Kai is sitting on his lap, eating a handful of Cheerios that are laid out on the table for him. "He was awake, and you were still sleeping. I hope you don't mind?"

"No…" I take a seat with a sigh, "just scared me at first, that's all..."

"Mommy!" Kai greets when he sees me.

"Happy Birthday, Baby!" I kiss his cheek.

"It's his birthday?" Trunks raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nod with a small smile.

"We should go out!"

My heart starts to pound. "W-What?"

"We should take Kai out for the day. I mean, you only turn two once, right little buddy?" He looks down at Kai with a smile.

Kai giggles at Trunks before looking at me. He looks back at Trunks like he's trying to decide something, but then he stops, and starts eating instead.

"What can we do with a two-year-old?" I ask, stealing a few Cheerios.

"Lots of things," Trunks smiles… "We can go to the zoo or the park- hell, let's go to both!"

"Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I'm sure! Do you know how long it's been since I've been to the zoo?!"

I laugh loudly now. He looks so adorable, talking to Kai and being excited about the zoo. I can't say no... Not to his face and not to Kai who is repeating everything Trunks is telling him.

"Okay," I smile. "We'll go to the zoo!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I walk a few paces behind Trunks and Kai, and watch as they look at the animals. One of Kai's hands is holding onto Trunks' shirt tightly, and the other is pointing at giraffes. He looks at Trunks with trust and love... it warms my heart. And Trunks, he treats Kai like he's his own son.

Kai and I have been living with Trunks for two months now, and never once have I heard him complain about anything. He helps me out with Kai in more ways than I ever thought he would. I feel guilty, Trunks never asked for this...

Looking back, he's always been there. I can't remember a time when he wasn't- listening to me ramble on about whatever problems I had at the time. And now, he's here again, helping me take care of my brother-turned-son. He's never once asked for anything in return...

He's such an amazing guy, and whatever woman marries him will be so lucky- I envy her! I'm not lying when I say that I would love to marry Trunks, but he would never marry me... would he?

"Pan-Chan, get up here or you'll get lost," Trunks throws an arm around my shoulder.

Slowly, I wrapped an arm around his waist. Nervously, I wait for him to move away from me, but he doesn't...Walking like this, I feel as if we're a family- I like it...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It's late when we arrive back at Trunks' loft, and Kai is sleeping peacefully.

"I'll go lay him down," Trunks whispers, walking to the bedroom.

"Daddy," Kai whines softly, holding onto Trunks' shirt tightly.

"It's okay," Trunks soothes, patting his back.

My heart races uncontrollably for some reason… I rush into the kitchen and pour a glass of water before downing it. I rest my head on the counter and close my eyes with a shaky breath. What has happened?

Trunks never asked for this! It's not right for him to feel like he needs to be a dad to Kai... I know what I have to do- First things first… find a job. Then, Kai and I can move out. We'll visit Trunks of course, but then it will be like old times. He won't have to worry about raising a child that's not his.

"What are you doing?"

I jump at hearing Trunks' voice, and when I turn around he's almost right in front of me! How did he get so close without me noticing?!

"Thinking..."

"About...?" he raises his eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

"You actually..."

"What about me?" he crosses his arms and knits his eyebrows together.

"Well, I was just thinking of how you've done so much for Kai and me. Really, Trunks, you have… You've always done so much for me, and you've always been there for me. What I don't understand is why...?"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Now is my time to tell her the truth. I have to tell her this or it'll eat me up for the rest of my life.

"I love you," there I said it.

She smiles warmly. "I love you, too."

"No," I shake my head and lean in closer to her. "I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widen in shock, and she takes in a nervous breath. I straighten my back. There's more I have to tell her.

"I'm the reason your father sent you away," I whisper.

"What?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

I start pacing back and forth. What have I done? But, I have to tell her! She deserves to know the truth!

"Four years ago, after the Grand Tour, you came here… to my loft. Pan, I have never been able to tell you no... And, you were on your heat cycle. You have to understand that your scent was driving me crazy- just by being around you! When you came to me, I didn't put up as strong a fight as I should have... I gave in. I was right in the middle of marking you, when your father busted in with your grandpa and my father. The next day you were on your way to the Geisha house… Another thing- Your father didn't pay all that money to keep you a virgin... I did," I look her in the eyes now.

She has her mouth covered with her hands, and tears are running down her face. Slowly, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. Her arms circle my waist automatically, and her forehead rests against my chest.

"I've always loved you..." I whisper. "Only just falling in love with you the past months," I laugh lightly.

"I'm scared," she whispers.

I tilt her head up, and wipe away a few tears. "Of what, Sweetheart…?"

"Of letting you love me..." she mumbles.

I chuckle. "It's a bit too late for that. Didn't you hear me? I already love you."

I can't resist her lush lips any longer, and I bring my own onto them passionately. Pan sucks in a breath of air before leaning into the kiss. I pick her up, gently and place her on the cabinet. My tongue enters her mouth for a better taste, and hers slithers across mine. Her arms move up, wrapping around my neck- bringing me closer.

My hands that are resting on the counter, starts roaming up her body. One of them slips inside of her shirt and underneath her bra, grasping a breast. Pan moans, scraping her nails against my scalp. Quickly, she pulls away, and throws her shirt off. To even the game, I throw my shirt off as well before unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side.

Pan smiles at me, mischievously, grabbing my face with both of her hands and kissing me lustfully. I wrap an arm around her waist, bringing her as close as I can. I lean against the counter, my need desperately wanting her. I pick her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist, tightly. It's so hard to walk with her kissing me so deeply, but I manage to find my room...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I lay her on the bed and lean back to look at her. Her perky mounds look so wonderful, moving up and down to match her breathing. She leans forward, her hair moving like a curtain behind her. Without taking her eyes off of mine, she wraps an arm around my neck and kisses me desperately. She starts to lean back, taking me with her. I kiss down her neck and to her breast.

I grasp one of them in my hands, pinching her nipple gently- making her moan. I lick up the other one before grazing the nipple with my teeth. One of Pan's hands grabs my shoulder, and her nails dig into my skin. I cover her breast with my mouth- sucking until her nipple is erect, and then I move to her other one.

Pan is breathing heavily, and sticks her hand down my pants. She strokes my erection teasingly through my boxers. I growl inwardly as I suck her other breast. I lean back once more, and Pan removes her hand from my pants, and to her own... She unbuttons it quickly, and throws it off before unbuttoning mine. I slide them off in no time.

I remove my boxers, and slowly, I slide her panties off, enjoying the view of her entire body. Pan is looking at me closely, and breathing heavily. She throws her arms up over her head and smirks.

"Just go in."

"What?" I pant. She's a virgin! Doesn't she want me to be gentle?

"I think we've waited long enough as it is..." she breathes… "I just want you."

I feel myself smirking, and I can't help but be extremely turned on by it. I lean over her, never breaking eye contact. I want to see her face. Obeying her command, I push inside of her, tearing a thin layer of skin. Pan's eyes widen and become tearful as she screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She rolls her head back, a small smirk on her face. She's so tight!

My lip curls upward as I grab her hips and start moving in and out of her. I straighten up as my strokes become faster, and Pan places her feet on my chest, moving to my rhythm. Her moans are loud, and it's the best sound in the world. Her hands grab the sheets tightly and her eyes keep rolling to the back of her head. Oh, she's clearly enjoying herself…

"Trunks," she pants, her eyes widening.

She's getting close to her orgasm and I'm getting close to mine. Her feet fall from my chest and wrap around my waist, tightly. I lean forward grabbing her hips once more as I shove into her- as far as I can. It's amazing how she can fit all me inside of her! It just makes me go harder, deeper, and faster.

"Trunks!" she yells my name as her walls tighten around me, and at the same time I find my release.

I sigh, seeing her neck in plain sight. I lower my head, biting into her soft flesh. Pan moans and I tighten my hold on her. Her nails dig into my back and she lifts her hips, trying to mould us together. I'm not letting her go! Not this time... She's shaking, and slowly, she wraps her arms around me.

There's still a thin layer of sweat over us when I'm finished, and I lift my head up. Pan's eyes are gradually drifting close; a smile graces her perfect face.

I kiss her tenderly, and she instantly kisses me back. I pull away, and with her eyes closed she licks her lips and bumps our noses together. Carefully, I pull out of her and lay on my side. I gather her in my arms, tucking her head under my chin, wrapping my arms around her. I have her- I really have her!

"Goodnight, Trunks-Kun," she whispers, already half-asleep.

"Goodnight, my Pan-Chan," I reply, not that far behind her...

* * *

_Preview for next chapter: _

_I walk over and sit on my bed lightly, ignoring the pain from my bleeding hand. It's my fault... I lay down, and stare at the ceiling. I pushed her too soon...she's still emotional from both of her parents deaths. It's my fault she's gone..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, sorry for not replying back to the reviews! Thanks Kim!**

* * *

I cover my mouth to silence my sobs as hot water pelts my body. What have I done...?

Last night... last night was the best part of my existence, and it was all thanks to Trunks. I had him, but at what price? How could I do this to him?! I feel my body shake with sobs.

He said he loved me, but I can't love him. I want too... I so desperately want to reach out for him, to hold him, and forever call him mine. It's something I can't do though... everyone I love ends up dying!

I've become paranoid enough with Kai, and now there will be Trunks...? How can I live if anything happened to either of them?!

I'm broken, and it's not Trunks' job to fix me...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I stand beside his side of the bed, watching him sleep peacefully. It's still early morning, and he won't wake for another few hours. My heart starts to beat fast inside my chest- how can I do this to him...? But, I have to! I have to let Trunks have a life! A life he deserves without having to worry about me...

I kiss his cheek tenderly, and he mumbles something before cuddling closer to the bed. Tears run down my cheeks... He'll never know how much last night meant to me- how much he meant to me...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I quickly walk to mine and Kai's room. I'm thankful almost everything is still in capsule form. I'm able to pack it fast and into one bag. Carefully, I pick Kai up, keeping him asleep in my arms. I feel a lump in my throat as I look around the loft, one last time.

I close my eyes to stop the tears. A deep breath calms my jittered nerves, and I turn to leave.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I wake up, feeling the best I ever have. Last night plays through my mind and I smile devilishly. I open my eyes, expecting to see Pan... I frown when I see no trace of her.

I sit up quickly, last night couldn't have been a dream... no it definitely wasn't... it was real, so where is she...?

I slip my boxers on quickly, walking out of my room. I can't sense her ki, but that's not strange since she keeps it lowered. But, I can't feel Kai's either! I rush to their room and freeze... it's neat. There's no sign of life.

My blood starts to boil. She ran away...? She ran away, and didn't even tell me! Did last night mean nothing to her?! I confessed my love, and she rips my heart out!

I storm to my room, seething. I go to my dresser and punch the mirror with a frustrated yell. Glass shards cover the top of it... a piece of paper catches my attention.

I knit my eyebrows together and pull it out. It's from Pan- my heart thumps. She did leave... Why didn't she tell me where she's going...? What's she talking about, that she's not my responsibility?! Like hell she's not! I shouldn't have to take care of her...? I want too!

I love her! Why is she so scared to love me back...?

I walk over and sit on my bed, ignoring the pain from my bleeding hand. It's my fault... I lay down, staring at the ceiling. I pushed her too soon. She's still emotional from both her parents' deaths. It's my fault she's gone...

She'll be back, though... I can feel it. She will come back to where she's needed. She will come home, which is with me...

* * *

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_"Don't worry about it," she starts to wave her hand before she gasps. "You know what I just realized?! I totally forgot to introduce myself! Oops!" she laughs at herself. "I'm Vicki Jones."_

_I smile and reach a hand out to meet hers. "Pan Son," and I shake the hand of my first friend in America._


End file.
